and it's in the name
by RedKetchup
Summary: Annabeth Chase and defining who that is.


Some days, Annabeth Chase means nothing but the name of one of Athena's daughters.

"You are your mother's child, that's for sure," her dad says from a cavern of books. His voice is proud, and Annabeth doesn't know how to feel about that.

Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom.

She can't_ change_ who she is. She doesn't even know if she wants to, but she does want to be someone besides a Greek demigod. That would be nice.

But also impossible.

* * *

Annabeth Chase is the little girl tucked between two warm bodies on the frost-covered ground, pressing her feet between Thalia's calves.

Luke is on watch, but she can tell that he's on the brink of sleep. The only indication that he isn't yet is the fact that he has a hand on her head, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb into her scalp. It's a tactic soldiers use. She knows because her dad used to read off trivia to the step-mom -_ never to her, never to his daughter_ - and she remembers.

_"Soldiers, when finally reaching a point of exhaustion, will keep their minds distracted to prevent themselves from falling asleep. Cleaning their guns, fidgeting their hands, playing with lighters. Fascinating, isn't it, dear?"_

It's funny, though, 'cause it's putting_ him_ to sleep and keeping her awake. She'd tell him it's fine, that he can take a turn to rest while she takes watch, but she doesn't say a word.

Luke likes the responsibility, and he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she's standing guard alone.

She's the girl who will live a thousand lifetimes running from monsters with the child of Hermes and Zeus than stay another moment with her family.

She chose the demigod's path early because her mother is Athena, and it's wise to get a head start than a late beginning.

* * *

Luke is a Greek, so it never comes as a surprise when he leaves.

Annabeth watches him go off into the world, holding hope that his quest ends up as much of a fulfilling, legendary tale as he does. As they all hope. People like Luke, they're drawn to him like moths to flame.

Chiron is the only one who's nervous when he nudges Luke along, and Luke doesn't say much as he goes. He's got a look like thunder on his face, and it's so much like Thalia that it makes old wounds ache.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks, point-blank, watching as Luke disappears past the fields and over the hill. He rests a hand on Thalia's tree, but it's a quick and fleeting gesture.

The thing she likes the most about Chiron is that he's never surprised at her keenness. He had met a lot of heroes like her throughout his years, and he knows when not to underestimate them.

"Did you hear what his quest is?" Chiron sighs, voice as old as his age.

She shakes his head.

His mouth quirks downward. "He must retrieve a golden apple."

Her stomach drops and her voice turns to ice. "That's not fair."

"Quests are not about being fair. They're about-"

"Proving one's worth. We both know Luke won't feel like he's proving anything by doing this task." She storms away, golden curls bouncing atop of her head as she goes.

When Luke returns his face is scarred and there's a new fire inside his eyes. He's different, and she feels the rift forming before they can even talk to each other.

She wants to explain that it doesn't matter, that he's already proven his worth over a thousand times already. He doesn't need a quest to prove that he's a Hero.

Except sometimes, Annabeth's opinion isn't the one that matters.

_Years later, after that thought had embedded itself into her mind and twisted into a fact, she'll have to break those walls down again and let herself know that her opinion had always mattered. That's why Kronos is gone and so is Luke._

Annabeth Chase is the Greek whose eyes are grey and cold. Anyone can tell that she's thinking ten different things at once, and one of them is probably not good for you. People sense the war and combat from inside her veins, like all of Athena's battles were already in her blood.

Annabeth Chase is no longer little, but rather a soldier without a war to fight.

* * *

She's goes through the memories at times, picking at them like she would with files from a filing cabinet. They make her bitter or angry, sometimes both. She tries to channel them into something productive -_ always productive_ - but it doesn't necessarily work that way.

Luke is friendly, full of sun and life, and although she feels that something is wrong, she's glad to see him so happy. He's the golden boy, and a simple scar couldn't change that.

But he is no longer her's, and she's still his.

Silena Beauregard, who handles the pegasi better than anyone at camp, smiles whenever she sees Annabeth around the stables..

"He's a good guy," she says one day. "Luke. That is."

Annabeth doesn't know the Aphrodite campers well, but she does know that none of them wake up with book ink pressed into their cheek or circles under their eyes.

"Yeah, he is," Annabeth responds distantly, keeping her gaze on the pegasus she's brushing.

Silena smiles one of those smiles that might be real. "Don't worry so much, Annabeth."

Annabeth glares in suspicion. "What?"

Silena only winks.

The next time Annabeth sees Silena she offers a thick, voluminous book on theories and philosophies of love like she would offer someone a birthday present.

Silena politely accepts the gift and doesn't brush Annabeth off even though it's in front of the whole Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth misses having friends,_ close_ friends. Girlfriends who aren't silly boys.

Besides, Thalia is still the empty spot in her heart where a spunky, dark-haired girl should be.

* * *

She doesn't know what makes her Annabeth Chase.

Sometimes she's an unending amount of different people, and she doesn't even know _which_ one she likes the most. Most times she doesn't like any of them.

"Hey, instead of thinking so much why don't you come down to the beach with me?"

"Don't knock it until you try it, seaweed brain."

When he laughs it's like the soft brushes the tide makes along your toes. She thinks that she likes the sound it makes. Thinks how she likes it when she laughs along.

"You know me, wise girl. Not a huge fan of the thinking stuff."

She walks with him, because she knows he won't leave her alone unless she goes with him. "And you have me figured out then?"

He looks at her, and his eyes are like the pieces of sea glass that appear out of the ocean, with the water still frothing over it. "You're Annabeth."

She likes it when he says it. He says it like she's a whole person of her own, not someone who belongs to anyone.

"Wow. That tells me so much."

"Hey! You asked!"

"Yeah, and what a mistake that was."

"Are you laughing at me? Gods, you're laughing at-"

Annabeth Chase is the girl who laughs, hand pressed against her mouth with eyes bright like an owl's.


End file.
